


Stay close to me, darling.

by notexactlylegal



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Bottom Luke, Boys Kissing, BoyxBoy, Clemmings, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Grinding, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Top Michael, luke teased michael on stage and now he has to pay, muke fluff, muke smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notexactlylegal/pseuds/notexactlylegal
Summary: Luke teases Michael on stage and when they have to share a bed at the hotel, Michael can't keep his hands to himself (try to say that sentence without thinking of selena gomez lol)





	

He couldn't control himself. Michael tried but he couldn't and honestly, can you really blame him? The way Luke was sleeping made him look so beautiful and so cute. He was cuddled up against Michael's side and his head was resting on Michael's shoulder, making it easy for Michael to see his face. His mouth was formed into a pout and his eyes were closed. A sighed escaped Luke's lips and he cuddled even closer to Michael.

He shouldn't like it, Michael knew that. He also knew that the tingling feeling inside of him would only complicate things but he couldn't help it, it was there. His mind told him no, but the rest of his body didn't listen. That's why, Michael's hand started rubbing Luke's side. He already had his arms wrapped around the boy so it wasn't that weird, Michael told himself. He rubbed Luke's side and after a few moments his fingers found its way under Luke's t-shirt. His skin felt warm against Michael's fingers and he felt goosebumps forming on Luke's back. Luke shifted a little, still sleeping and Michael kept his hand under Luke's shirt. Their legs were tangled together and one of Michael's legs were trapped between Luke's legs, meaning that Luke was basically straddling his leg. Michael moved his leg further up against Luke, against his crotch causing Luke to gasp in his sleep.

Michael didn't really know what he was doing, it just happened. Luke had been all over him earlier that day. On stage, during She's Kinda Hot, he had looked into Michael's eyes and sang _he's kinda hot_ and then danced away. Because of that, Michael had messed up his playing and there's no way no one had noticed it. It wasn't just that, he had done other things too. He had stayed close to him all night, not just on stage but before and after too. He was the one who gave Michael a water bottle and a towel and when they were on their way to the hotel, Luke sat next to Michael and he  _accidentally_  placed his hand on Michael's thigh. When they got to the hotel room, Ashton and Calum quickly got into their room and crashed as soon as they got inside. Michael and Luke had gotten the room with a single bed, of course they got, and Luke had fallen asleep right away. Normally, he wouldn't mind sharing bed with Luke. He actually preferred to share with Luke because Luke was always so warm and himself got cold easily, but tonight for some reason he was nervous to share with Luke.

Maybe it was just Luke, wanting attention (like he usually wants) and maybe Michael's thinking way too much of this but now, Luke is curled up against him and even in his sleep he's responding to Michael's touches. Michael started to rub his leg against Luke's crotch, hoping to get a reaction. He definitely got what he wished for because Luke let out a low moan. Michael's eyes widened at the noise that Luke made and he froze. Then Luke did something Michel never thought he would do..

_He fucking whined._

 Michael had no idea what was going on but whatever it was, he liked it and based on the noises coming from Luke he did too.

"Hmm, Michael.." Luke mumbled against Michael's shoulder and Michael thought he was gonna pass out.  _Was Luke awake? Has he been awake all this time? Or, was he still sleeping and talking in his sleep?_ So many question went through Michael's head but his mind stopped working when he felt Luke push his crotch against Michael's leg. The way Luke slowly rubbed himself against Michael's leg was driving him crazy and he could hear Luke's quiet whimpers and whines in his ear. Michael brought his leg up to Luke's crotch and met his thrusts. His hands wandered down to Luke's hips and grabbed them and help Luke grind down onto his leg.

"Please," Luke whined in his ear and Michael's eyes widened again, "please, touch me." 

 _Wait. Was he talking to him?_ Michael was so confused, he didn't answer anything. He stayed silent and he didn't move. He just let his hands rest against Luke's hips that, funny enough, was still grinding onto Michael's fucking leg.  _Jesus fucking Christ._ Suddenly, he could feel Luke's lips against his neck. He was pressing light kisses all over Michael's neck and it drove Michael insane. 

"L-Luke? What are you doing?" Michael asked and heard how Luke was panting so close to his ear.   
"You're not touching me." Luke stated in a whisper between kisses. "Do something." He then said.  
"Do something? W-what?" Michael said with a confused voice. He felt Luke's left leg lifting from the mattress and was now on the other side of Michael's both legs. Luke moved up slightly and was now fully on Michael's lap.   
"Anything. Just do something, please." Luke begged in his ear, now kissing his jaw.

He wished he could, he really did, but he couldn't move. No matter how hard he tried to, he couldn't move. Luke noticed the fact that Michael didn't do anything. He sighed and lifted his head, staring into his beautiful eyes.   
"If you're not gonna do something, I will." He stated with a serious look on his face and with darker eyes then usual. Michael still couldn't move a muscle. He just stared back into Luke's eyes. "Fine." Luke said and a small smile formed on his lips. "Then I'll guess I'll have to do something." He continued and leaned in closer to Michael and pressed his lips against Michael's. It took s few seconds but soon Michael was able to kiss back. His hands moved to Luke's hips and he grabbed them. 

"Finally." Luke mumbled against Michael's lips.  
"Shut up, Luke."   
"Make me."

The way Luke said it, made it sound like a challenge. Like, he challenged him. And who are Michael to turn down a challenge? I mean, come on! He's only human. 

His left hand was pressed against the back of Luke's neck and pulled him even closer, deepening the kiss. His right hand found it's way under the sweatpants that Luke was wearing. Luke moaned at the touch and kissed Michael harder. Michael's fingers went dangerously close to Luke's hole and it caused the blonde to gasp. That gave Michael perfect access to deepen the kiss even more and push his tongue into Luke's mouth. Luke didn't even bother to try and fight for dominance, instead he gladly let Michael take the lead. 

"You are kinda hot." Luke whispered when he pulled away from the kiss to be able to breathe.   
"Is that so?" Michael asked with a smirk. Thankfully, for Luke, it was dark in the room, otherwise Michael would've seen him blushing. If he had done that, he would've never heard the end of it. "Guess you're alright you too."   
"'Alright'? S'that all I get?"   
"You can get whatever you want." Michael whispered and squeezed Luke's ass. "You have a great butt, you know."  
"I know. It's all yours." Luke said while biting his pierced lip.  
"Yeah? All mine?"  
"All yours."

Michael's hand wandered down Luke's back, down to the hem of his sweatpants. He pulled down the fabric a little, just enough to expose Luke's ass. He let one of his fingers lightly touch at Luke's entrance and it made Luke gasp and hid his face in the crock of Michael's neck. He let out a shaky moan because _finally he's doing something._ After a few seconds, Michael removes his hands and slowly starts to rub Luke's sides. He moved his fingers up and down and eventually grabbed the t-shirt and tries to tale it off. Luke helps by lifting his head and arms and Michael throws it away somewhere on the floor. 

"Get on your back." He says to Luke and Luke obeys. Once he's on his back, Michael moves his hands to Luke's pants to undo them. He trows away the pants in the same direction as the t-shirt and then takes off his own sweatpants. Luke reaches for the hem of his t-shirt and pulls it over Michael's head. He then grabs Michael by his neck and pulls him into a kiss.   
"Wanted attention. During the show, after the show. Just wanted your attention." Luke said between kisses and groans as Michael thrust his hips against Luke's.   
"Well, you sure as hell got it." Michael pants and it makes Luke giggle. The sound makes Michael smile against his lips and kisses him again and again and again.   
"Wanted this a long time." It's a whisper, but it's there.   
"Me too, Lukey, me too."   
"Fuck me, please. Please?" Luke whines and how can anyone turn that down?  
"Yeah, yeah. That's good, I'll do that." Michael pants and his fingers starts wandering down to Luke's underwear (they're actually Ashton's but no one need to know that) and starts pulling them down.   
"Need to stretch you." Michael says, ready to go and search for lube.   
"It's in my bag." Luke says and Michael is soon off the bed, searching for Luke's bag.

It's hard to find it in the dark but he soon finds it and he grabs the lube and condom and is soon back on the bed. He opens the bottle and covers his fingers and throws away the bottle, both of them chuckling a little when it falls to the ground. However, Luke is not laughing when Michael without a warning pushes a finger inside of him.  
"O-oh." Luke hisses and throws his head back into the pillow.   
"You okay?"   
"Mhm. S'good, really good. More." Luke begs and Michael adds another finger. Luke's moans are loud and dirty and they get even louder and dirtier when Michael adds a third finger. 

After a few minutes, Luke grabs Michael's upper arm and looks down at him.  
"Please." Is all he's saying and it's all he needs to say. Michael removes his fingers, pulls off his underwear and rolls on the condom. He gets ready to get inside Luke, but before he does anything, he looks up at him and sees Luke nod his head. Michael moves his head up to Luke's and presses his lips against Luke's at the same time he enters Luke. Luke groans into the kiss and so does Michael. It doesn't take long until Luke starts to move impatiently under Michael. Michael gets the message and starts to pull out of Luke, only to slam right back inside.   
"Oh my god." Luke moans and he's holding on to Michael's shoulders like his life depended on it. His nails are digging into the skin and he's sure he's leaving marks.   
"Fucking hell, Luke." Michael moans in Luke's ear and thrusting even faster now. The way Luke is whimpering and holding into Michael, tells him he's close. He speeds up even more and starts kissing his neck and jaw.   
"M-Michael." Luke says with a warning voice.   
"Yeah, let go. Let go, Luke. Let go." A final thrust makes Luke come between the two of them and the noises that left his mouth is what makes Michael follow a few moments later. 

Michael has his head buried in Luke's neck and he's trying his best to catch his breath. He pulls out, leaving Luke empty but he presses a kiss on Luke's left cheek. He then climbs out of bed, throws away the condom and walked on shaky legs into the bathroom to find a towel. After finding what he's looking for, he walk up to the sink and turns on the water. He cleans himself up and then looks at himself in the mirror. His face is red and sweaty. His hair is all over the place and he has scratch marks on his shoulders. It suits him. He gets the towel wet again ans walks out of the bathroom. He walks up to Luke, who's curled up in bed with his eyes closed. He washed him off in silence and then let the towel fall onto the floor and crawls back into bed. 

"You okay?" He asks while he's wrapping an arm around Luke. Luke moves closer to Michael and holds him tight.   
"Don't go." He says.  
"I'm not going anywhere, Luke. Why would I go?"   
"Just.. don't go."  
"I won't."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this accidentally got up before I finished it but it's finished now... omg this is a mess lmao anyway enjoy some muke! You can never have too much muke in your life :)  
> also this is now edited because holy shit so many mistakes :O to my defense I wrote it on my phone but still omg


End file.
